A machine-to-machine communication (M2M) device (e.g., a “thing” in the Internet of Things) may perform functions based on receiving instructions. For example, the M2M device may collect and provide sensor information, may open or close a switch, or the like. Different M2M devices may be associated with different instructions, different data types, different information formats, different device libraries, or the like. In some cases, multiple M2M devices may be implemented in a particular environment (e.g., a house, a business, a building, etc.).